The Dance Commander
by acevolkner
Summary: Shepard invites Liara to dinner on the SR-1. Fluffy nonsense One Shot about chicken, strawberries and dancing. Part of the Scarlet Sapphire Series. Rated T for safety


**AN**  
– Little bit of fluffy ridiculousness that I promised the ever lovely MiizBHavvin but have scrimped out on for the past month. Because I'm a scrimper. That's what we do. You can decide if it's any good or not.  
- I would totally buy a full length edition of Booty Wave if it was made available. I'm not even ashamed.  
- the title comes from Electric Six's Dance Commander. Not that it's terribly relevant to this particular story; it's just a bloody good song. So yeah.  
- I have finally remembered to correct my booboo. I keep forgetting to put disclaimers up at the beginning of my stuff. Which is awfully rude in the world of ff, for which I profusely apologise. So without further ado;

**::ll:: All these toys belong to Bioware; I just smush them together and make kissy noises. ::ll::**

**.**

* * *

.

"_I have to go butt heads with the Council, but I enjoyed our talk. Perhaps we could pick it up afterwards, over dinner, or at least, what passes for it on this ship? Y'know? Properly catch up. And hey, I might even let you dissect me."_

_Liara blushed profusely._

"_I-I would like that, Commander. Although, preferably without the dissection." _

"_Well then, it's a date." Shepard flashed a cocky grin before disappearing through the door, leaving a rather flustered Asari in her wake._

_._

* * *

**2183 CE** – Serpent Nebula/Widow Cluster/Citadel/Docks  
_**SSV Normandy**_

* * *

.

With a flick of the wrist, Shepard watched as the chicken and peppers flew upwards, only to land once more in the pan, greeted with a light sizzling upon their return. Sniffing, she was relieved to find the Normandy's air filters snatching up the stench of cooking, leaving her smelling delightfully of apple scented perfume. The Commander wasn't one to boast, _pride was a sin, after all_, but even she had to admit; she was looking pretty damn fine.

After dishing up the meal, Shepard drifted over to the Mess Hall's sound system. Loading her track list she began flicking through for the perfect mood setter. _Marvin Gaye? Really? Too cheesy. Bonnie Tyler? Always good, I guess but not really the right tone for tonight. Whitney Houston would be laying it on a bit strong. Pitbull? Ugh. _The Commander continued scrolling down the list, her desperation growing as she neared the bottom. _Wha- Young Money? _Curious, she skipped a few minutes in and pressed play, listening as synthesised tunes tinkled over head.

"_Oh baby; I be stuck to you like glue, baby; want to spend it all on you, baby;  
my room is the g-spot, call me Mr. Flintstone I can make your BedRock, girl-"_

Shepard's finger darted out, smacking the console as she stood, her face contorted in horror. Rolling her eyes, she gave an exasperated sigh, as if looking to the ceiling for guidance. _Did Humanity lose all trace of charm and wit at the turn of the 21__st__ Century? They're not even being shy about it. _Shaking her head, the Commander settled on some non-descript classical stylings from the Normandy's stock library. _Hardly an inspired choice but at least it's better than Booty Wave by K'Ronikka._

Hearing the swish of the med bay door, Shepard spun around, only to be greeted by a sight that managed to short circuit her brain, reducing her throat to an undulating mess as her mouth perfected its imitation of a gawping fish.

"Uh," A cough. "Hmm. _Wow_."

Liara stood in front of her wearing casual Asari dress, a coy smirk playing across her lips. Shepard's eyes scanned up and down her body, unsure of where to look first. So caught up in her trance, it took a few minutes for the scientist's voice to broach her consciousness, distant at first, before drawing her back to the present.

"_Commander... Commander? Can you hear me? _"

Shepard's eyes shot up, eyes wide with embarrassment as heat pooled in her cheeks as well as slightly further south. _So much for self control_. The young Asari looked... Shepard couldn't quite find the words for it. Instead, she could only picture rainbows and kittens riding unicorns through candy land. Everything was just... _lovely_. Flashing a toothy grin that she prayed didn't look too goofy, the Commander stood to her full height and spoke, mentally cursing as her voice came out a few octaves higher than usual.

"Doctor. You... came."

Liara bowed her head, blushing slightly as her smirk melted into a bashful smile.

"You _did_ invite me to dinner, Commander."

"Oh. Right. Yes. _Dinner_." Nodding, Shepard moved, pulling out a chair for the Doctor to sit. The table was sparsely adorned, sporting only a simple velvet table cloth and a single candle. It was hardly the Ritz, but they were on a military spaceship and Shepard was nothing if not resourceful, priding herself on bringing a touch of simple gentility to proceedings. Smiling, the Commander brought out two glasses and an intricately designed bottle and poured. Liara watched, bemused.

"I assume it's not mere coincidence that this particular brand of Thessian Red is grown and pressed only a few miles from the T'Soni estate just outside Armali?"

"Let's just say you aren't the only one who takes pride in their research, Doctor."

Quirking her mouth and nodding in deference, Liara swirled the glass in her hand as Shepard moved to fetch the plates. Sitting down to their meal, the Asari sniffed at her plate before hesitantly lifting a forkful to her mouth before her features slackened in mild surprise, quickly moving for another mouthful. They sat in amicable silence for several minutes, content to share each other's company as they made their way through their meal. As their plates emptied and bottle dried up, Liara spoke once more.

"This is delicious. What are we eating?"

Shepard blushed slightly as she raised her own fork.

"Just a little something I knocked up, with some supplies from the Citadel. Honestly, you have no idea how hard is to track down some chicken on a space station. You'd think the Earthen Markets would have more, y'know, _Earth_ stuff."

"So _this_ is chicken? I've heard a lot about it. Apparently half the Galaxy tastes like it, but _this,_" she motioned with her fork "Is something else. At any rate I'm glad you- Oh, how do you say it? Pushed the boat in?"

Shepard gave a small snort and shrugged her shoulders as she moved for her glass.

"Close enough. And thank you. Tell you what; play your cards right, I might just teach you how to make it, so you can do the cooking next time."

Liara smirked.

"There's going to be a next time?" Her features dropped a little, turning ever so slightly serious. "And you would do that? Teach me?"

Shepard leaned back in her chair, having finished her meal and regained some composure. In truth it wasn't much of a meal, partly because she was unsure of how it would go down and partly because anything too heavy would interfere with her plans for later.

"Of Course. _Even_ if it is a highly guarded secret recipe. I'm the only one that knows it. Mainly because I'm the one thought up. Yesterday." She ended lamely, giving an internal sigh as she felt what little composure she regained deflate slowly out of her like air from a balloon. The Asari watched her, giving a small laugh as she dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"At any rate, I'd be honoured for you to impart your wisdom with me. That was lovely. Will you be treating me to an equally delectable dessert, Commander?"

Shepard gave a lopsided grin, leaning forward on her elbows.

"If you're lucky. How do strawberries sound?"

Liara gave a confused frown.

"_Straw_-berries?"

Grin widening, Shepard leapt up from the table, beckoning her companion over to refrigerator as she produced a punnet of fruit from within. Liara joined her, bending slightly as she examined the fruit with childish curiosity. Picking one up by the stem, Shepard held it up between them.

"Strawberries. Second only to chicken in stuff that everything tastes like. And also really hard to find on the Citadel. I hope you appreciate all the effort I've gone to."

"Oh certainly, Commander." Liara nodded exaggeratedly, giving an overly serious pout, before her features softened back into her usual soft smile. "Any particular reason for strawberries?"

Shepard tilted her head in mock contemplation.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "They go with lots of condiments, y'know, chocolate and cream and stuff. Plus, I like the contrast." She moved the fruit closer to the Asari's face, letting it brush gently against the corner of her mouth. "It's nice. Red against the blue."

Refusing to break eye contact with the gently smiling Commander, Liara bowed her head slightly, taking the strawberry in her mouth, biting down slowly. Shepard watched, enraptured. Swallowing heavy, she struggled to hold on to what little poise she still possessed as her knees threatened to buckle under her.

With a quick frown, heavy sniff and the slightest hint of a smirk, Shepard placed the punnet on the counter.

"Later. For now, we dance."

With the flick of her hand, the sound system increased slightly as Shepard led Liara out from behind the work top and into the empty space in the middle of the hall.

"But Commander, everyone knows you can't dance."

"Can't I?" She wrapped an arm around the scientist's waist, using her other to lift Liara's arm in the air, eliminating any further space between them. Leading her companion in a simple waltz, Shepard leaned in ever so slightly, whispering into her ear.

"My dear Doctor; The drunken flailing I do at Flux doesn't count. I have been in the Alliance long enough, attended enough balls and functions in my time that I know how to dance. I'm no Asari, but I've got some moves."

They glided together gracefully, mingling scent and body heat as soothing tones continued to tinkle out of the speakers above, never breaking eye contact. The rest of the room appeared to melt out of view as the couple remained steadfastly enraptured by one another.

"Tell me then, Commander; why does it remain one of the Galaxy's best kept secret?"

"Well," Shepard glanced to the side, feigning a casual nonchalance. "Can't let everyone think I'm _perfect_, now, can we?"

"But it's alright for me to think as much?"

Shepard gave a soft smirk and deferential nod. Sighing at her companion's response, Liara gave a small grin of her own as she leaned into the Commander's chest, resting her head on her companion's shoulder.

"You know," The Asari said, muffled slightly as she spoke into the Commander's collar bone. "For a catch up over dinner, we haven't exactly, _caught up_, as it were."

"Well, what do you want to catch up about?" Shepard felt Liara shrug under her arms.

"From the vids I've seen, usually when two humans 'catch up', they ask about each other's courting history. So; have you found a boy yet?"

"Nah. Not recently. Then I again, I guess I haven't exactly been looking. How about you? I bet you're a hit with all the strapping young lads."

"No. I'm not sure what abandoned mines you've found 'strapping young lads' in, Commander but I can assure you I've found precisely zero in my travels. Of course, we Asari don't limit ourselves with such arbitrary measures such as gender. We are more drawn to an individual's soul and spirit. Although," Liara stretched up slightly, enunciating every last syllable into the Commander's ear. Shepard closed her eyes, drinking in the words. "If I had to give a preference; I'd like someone slightly more familiar yet still delightfully exotic."

"And hair, I've decided. Got to have hair." She gave another studious nod, her face scrunched comically serious. Pulling away she glanced back up at the Commander, fixing her with a searching gaze at odds with her flippant tone.

"In answer to your original question, though, Commander; No. I've not met a _boy_. But there is someone. I'm just waiting to see if she reciprocates."

Shepard stared at her with half lidded eyes, still slightly glazed over from hearing the Asari's whispers. Slowly, a last grin spread across her face.

"Say it again."

"What, Commander?"

"That." Shepard leaned in again, whispering. "I love it when you use my title." She felt her companion's grin brush against her cheek as she tilted her head to reply.

"_I_ prefer for you to use my name, _Commander_."

"Well then, you're lucky I like saying it, _Liara._" Taking far too much pleasure in rolling her r's and watching the delightful shiver running down her companion's spine, it took a second Shepard to realise she was being pushed down onto the Mess table, the long extinguished candle falling over with a barely perceptible thunk. With the new warm weight above her, Shepard was overwhelmed by the gentle waft of cinnamon emanating from the Asari. Reaching up to clasp Liara behind her neck and pull her down, Shepard was confused as she was met with resistance. Glancing up, she saw the Asari's face contorted in fear and worry.

"Commander? _Commander_!?" She glanced to her right, looking frantic. "Doctor- I- Oh, _Goddess_, this was a mistake, I-I should have left it..."

"What? _No_! _No, don't leave anything_, w-wait!" The Commander swung her arm, trying to grab the Asari, only for her hand to sail through, leaving a puff of smoke in its wake.

"Liara?! _Liara_!? _**Liara!?**_"

"I'm here Commander!"

Shepard's eyes snapped open, only to scrunch close moments later as the med bay's high watt lighting blinded her. Creaking her eyes open again more cautiously, Shepard allowed her surroundings to bleed back into view. Liara was stood to her left, leaning over her prone body with a nervous worry. To her right a few feet away, she watched as Dr. Chakwas approached, her arms folded across her chest. She looked between the two women, her confused expression contorting further. _What!?_ Taking pity on the marine, Chakwas lay a comforting hand on her leg before beginning to explain, a wry smile on her face.

"You agreed to meld with Dr. T'Soni, Commander, to help make sense of your visions. You blacked out and were brought down here. I hope you don't plan on making a habit of this, Shepard. I would like a _little_ down time in between gluing your body back together after missions."

"Oh." Shepard furrowed her brow as she thought, before turning to Liara, unable to mask the sudden saddening of her features. "So the whole dinner and dancing didn't happen?"

"What? I-No." Liara quickly dismissed, failing to notice the Commander's crestfallen expression, instead leaning over to clutch Shepard's head to her chest, hugging her tightly.

"Thank the Goddess you're alright, Alex! I was getting worried; something snapped and you just fainted with blood pouring out your nose and then you were moaning in your sleep and..."

Shepard paid little attention to the Asari's words, revelling in her warm embrace, snuggling into her chest as her nose was once again accosted by the faint smell of cinnamon. Unable to control the dopey grin stretching her face, Shepard's eyes idly wandered, finally making contact with a rather bemused and smug looking Chakwas. Embarrassed, she quickly tensed and pulled away from the embrace, prompting Liara to jump back slightly, worry once again washing over her features as she bent down to examine the Commander.

"Doctor! She's all red, her face is on fire, she's not going bleed everywhere again, is she?"

"She'll be fine, Liara. Nothing more than a mild fever at worst." Shepard looked up at the Doctor, quietly mouthing a _thank you_ at the save, receiving a small wink in return.

"She just needs to freshen up in the shower and she'll be as right as rain." She glanced back at Shepard, doing little to tame the insufferable grin on her face. "A Very. Cold. Shower."

Liara's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to discern the expressions being shared between her two companions. _Humans are far too complicated. _Noticing her suspicion, the Doctor spoke up once again.

"She'll be fine, I promise. Now if I recall; you said you could do with a lie down after that yourself. Now go, get some rest. You two can chit-chat later."

"Of course, Doctor Chakwas, I'll go now." She bid farewell to the Doctor with a small bow before turning to the Commander with a shaky smile. "Shepard, I- Just don't do that again, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'll come see you in a little while." Offering a reassuring smile of her own, Shepard watched as Liara disappeared behind the stock room door. As it swished closed, the marine let out a loud a sigh before collapsing onto the pillows behind her, glaring up at the bright lights.

_God, I need to get laid._


End file.
